Basic Statistics
Level This represents your character's experience level. It begins at 1 and can go up indefinitely. It is increased by collecting experience points from various sources. Experience This is the amount of experience your character currently has. When you level up, you are reduced to 0 and you start accumulating experience toward your new level. The amount of experience needed to level up is calculated thusly: (level * (level + 4) * 10) When you start over after prestiging, you will begin the game with bonus experience points based on how many gems you've collected, 1 experience point per gem. This may allow you to begin the run at a level higher than 1. Health This is the amount of damage you can sustain before dying. The amount of health a character has increases every level and is modified by the number of prestiges the character has had and their current Earth Bonus. Character health is calculated with the following formula: (sh + ((level - 1) * hpl) + np + earth) * (1 + (earth / 100)) sh: Starting health = 20 hpl: Health per level = 10. np: Number of Prestiges Wounds Wounds represent all of the damage that the character has taken. Wounds are subtracted from max health to get the character's current health. If wounds equal or exceed health, the character dies. Energy Energy is used to perform actions such as searching and running. If a character runs out of energy they pass out, losing some of their gold, food, potions and gems. Energy is modified by the amount of Prestige Energy the character has. Energy is calculated simply: (startEnergy + prestigeEnergy) Start energy is currently set to 20. Fatigue Fatigue goes up as actions are taken. Fatigue is subtracted from max energy to get a character's current energy. If fatigue meets or exceeds Energy, the character passes out. If a character passes out in a scene with an enemy present, they die. Passing out without an enemy present causes them to lose a portion of their food, gold, potions and gems. Food Food is the amount of food items the character has. Food is used to heal fatigue, which restores energy. The amount of energy that food restores is based on a character's Water Bonus and is calculated like this: (foodStrength + water) Food Strength is currently set to 5. Potions Potions represents how many potions the character has on them. Potions are used to heal wounds and restore health. The amount of health that a potion restores is based on a character's Water Bonus: ((level * potionStrength) + potionBonus + water) * (1 + (earth/ 100)) Potion strength is currently set at 1 and potion bonus is set to 2. Gold This is the amount of gold the character has. Gold is acquired from searching areas and is used to buy items from the Merchant. Gems Gems are acquired from defeating bosses and searching the area they were guarding. Gems are used to prestige and grant a bonus to starting experience when starting a new game after prestiging. Scene This is the current scene number that the character is on. Each time they explore a new area, this number increases. The highest scene they have reached is recorded when the character prestiges and is used to determine which scene they will start their new game on, based on the difficulty. Difficulty This is the current difficulty that the character is playing on. Players are meant to start on Easy until they build up enough prestige bonuses to take on the higher difficulty levels. Higher difficulty levels add Zone Effects to scenes as well as increase enemy's strength and health. Though the difficulty choices are represented by buttons, the actual difficulty is a number, the higher the number, the easier the game will be. Currently Easy is set to 50, Medium is 25 and hard is 0. Enemy strength and health are modified thusly: (strength * (difficulty / 100)) (health * ((difficulty / 2) / 100))